Anti-theft cases of the above-mentioned type are known in the art. They have different configurations and shapes adapted for the object that they must contain, preventing its theft from the places where the objects are exhibited, through transmitter means contained in the cases themselves and that are adapted to trigger suitable receiver means placed near the exits of the exhibition places.
In particular, one of the known configurations provides for a box-shaped case made of two parts that are mutually-hinged on one side and locked when opening and closing by various types of opening and closing means and locking and unlocking means, usually placed on the opposite side with respect to the one where the hinges are located.
These cases however are not satisfactory and have some problems: first of all, the two case parts are of a mutually different shape and therefore require realising two different dies, with high cost increases; moreover, they are scarcely flexible, requiring particular designs, always mutually different, according to the objects that they will have to contain; finally, the opening and closing means and the locking and unlocking means are of a mechanical or magnetic type, and are complex and costly to make, being equipped with a relatively high number of component parts.